nickelodeonfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Hey Arnold!
Hey Arnold! is een Amerikaanse tekenfilmserie, gemaakt en geproduceerd door Nickelodeon (NickToons) van 7 oktober 1996 tot 8 juni 2004. Het verhaal Alle afleveringen spelen zich af in de fictieve Amerikaanse stad 'Hillwood' (Craig Bartlett verklaarde in een interview dat deze stad is gebaseerd op daadwerkelijk Seattle, afgewisseld met een aantal elementen van New York City.). Arnold is wees doordat zijn ouders omkwamen bij een vliegtuigongeluk. Nu woont hij in een groot huurhuis (Sunset Arms pension) dat gerund wordt door zijn grootouders. Zij zijn, samen met de huurders, alles behalve kindvriendelijk, hoewel zijn oma nog eens een klein oogje naar Arnold kan omkijken. Daarom moet Arnold zich buitenshuis proberen te vermaken en dat lukt hem aardig. Hij kan regelmatig langsgaan bij zijn vrienden Harold, Sid en Stinky. Helga, een vervelend meisje met een roze strik in haar haar, is erg verliefd op Arnold, maar laat dit nooit zien. Integendeel : ze doet alles om hem het leven onmogelijk te maken. Achter haar kleerkast in haar slaapkamer, bouwt ze aan een levensgroot beeld van Arnold, bestaande uit platgekauwde kauwgum. De personages de hoofdrollen: * Arnold (Toran Caudell / Phillip van Dycke / Spencer Klein) : de jongen met het rugbybalhoofd waarrond alles draait. Hij heeft lange pieken geel haar, dat vanonder zijn kleine blauwe petje uitsteekt. * Oma Gertie : een kranige oude dame, die toch nog naar Arnold omkijkt. * Opa Phil : een typische opa, die nogal nors uit de hoek kan komen. * "Gerald" J. Johanssen (Jamil Walker Smith) : de beste vriend van Arnold. Hij is een zwarte jongen met een grote kop krullend haar, dat in de vorm van een cilinder op zijn hoofd staat. * "Helga" G. Pataki: het vervelende meisje dat Arnold het leven zuur probeert te maken, maar toch een groot geheim verbergt. Ze is namelijk verliefd op Arnold. * Sid (Sam Gifaldi) : ook een goede vriend van Arnold. Hij is zeer lang en smal. * Stinky (Christopher Walberg) : tevens een vriend van Arnold en verzot op chocolade en ijs. Hij is behoorlijk corpulent. * Harold Berman: Is de bullebak van de kinderen. Hij is 13 jaar oud en heeft ene opvallend uitstekende tand. En een baseball-pet op. vaak heeft hij gele ogen, maar soms zijn ze ook gewoon wit. * Rhonda Lloyd: Ze is de mode-expert van de kinderen. Hoewel ze in de meeste afleveringen toch hetzelfde aanheeft. * Phoebe Heyerdahl: Ze is een slim meisje, die vaak bij Helga is. * Eugene: Hij heeft altijd heel veel pech. En zegt dan altijd: 'Ik ben oké!' de huurders: * Ernie Potts: Hij is een van de huurders van het huis. Hij werkt bij het sloopbedrijf en heeft ongeveer 500 gebouwen gesloopt, waarvan hij steeds een stukje in zijn kamer bewaard. * Mr. Hyunh: kwam vanuit Vietnam naar de stad om te zoeken naar zijn dochter. (deze stuurde hij 20 jaar daarvoor naar deze stad tegen de oorlog). In 'Arnolds Kerst' vindt hij haar, maar ze verschijn hierna nooit meer in het programma. Mr Huynh werkt bij het restaurent: 'El Patio.' * Oskar Kokoskha: Oscar is erg materialistisch en zet zijn vrouw en vrienden altijd op de tweede plek. Hij is altijd op zoek naar werk maar hij kan niet goed lezen. In ;Oscar gets a job' krijgt hij wel werk maar na deze aflevering is hij toch steeds weer werkloos. * Suzie Kokoshka: Suzie is de vrouw van oskar en van haar krijgt hij meestal zijn geld. * Mr. Smith: Mr. Smith is een heel privé-persoon die zijn ontbijt altijd krijgt toegezonden en zijn huur in een kluis legt. Wel is van hem bekend dat hij in een aflevering twee pakjes krijgt. Met in (zeker) één van deze een foto van alle huurders inclusief Arnold, Opa Phil en Oma Gertie, op deze foto staat gedrukt 'My family.' In het tweede seizoen wordt hij echter niet genoemd, mogelijk is hij vertrokken. Familie van Arnold: * Mitzi: Mitzi is Opa Phil's tweeling zus (ze is 6 min. ouder). Over haar is verder weinig bekend. * Arnie: Arnie is de neef van Arnold. Over hem is ook weinig bekend, behalve dat ook op hem een meisje verliefd is 'Hilda' die te vergelijken is met Helga. * Miles: Miles is de vader van Arnold. Hij was enig kind. Hij was een wetenschapper/arts die de wereld over reisde om mensen zonder zorg te verzorgen. 2 á 3 jaar na de geboorte van Arnold, moest hij en de moeder weer op missie en storde hun vliegtuig neer. * Stella: Stella is Arnolds moeder. Zij was een Botanist/Arts. Haar vader heette Arnold (hierna is Arnold vernoemd). * Opa Phil's grootvader: "Dat is het probleem van onze samenleving - mensen hebben geen werk ethiek meer!" is het enige wat hij heeft gezegd in de afleveringen.Dat gaf Opa Phil ook door aan Arnold. Maar net als zijn grootvader bij hem deed, gooide hij een sneeuwbal tegen Arnold waarna ze gingen spelen in de sneeuw. Familie van overige spelers: * "Big Bob" Pataki: Helga's vader.Hij is de eigenaar van 'Big Bobs Buzzers.' Hij is gek op zijn eerste dochter Olga warvan de prijzen en certificaten thuis aan de wand hangen. In tegenstelling tot Helga. * Miriam Pataki: Helga's moeder. Over haar is weinig bekend, behalve dat ze de hele dag de prijsen van Olga stoft en dat zonder haar de levens van "big bob" en Helga uiteen zoude nvallen. * Olga Pataki: Ze is de slimme, gewilde en getalenteerde zus. Ze wint veel prijzen. Van Helga wordt geacht hetzelfde te doen, maar dat zit niet bepaald in haar. * Martin J. Johanssen '': Hij is de vader van Gerald. Over hem is niet bekend, behalve dat hij diende in de Vietnam-oorlog. * ''Mevr. J. Johanssen: Zij is de moeder van Gerald. We weten alleen dat ze achter de kassa staat in de buurtshop. * Jamie O. J. Johanssen '': De Grote broer van Gerald. Hij mag al een auto besturen dus zit waarschijnlijk al op de middelbare school. Ook zit hij op school in een worstel team. * ''Timberly J. Johanssen: Geralds jonge zusje. Ze is 4 jaar oud. * Jerry & Marilyn Berman '': Harolds ouders. Over hen is niets bekend. Behalve dat ze van Joodse afkomst zijn. * ''Harolds tante: Van haar is alleen bekend dat ze tijdens een grote sneeuwval riepen: 'Geen sneeuwballen op bussen gooien!' * Brooke Lloyd '': De moeder van Rhonda, ze weigert te horen dat er iets mis met Rhonda is. * ''Buckley Lloyd: De vader van Rhonda. over hem is niets bekend, behalve dat hij rijk is. * Kyo Heyerdahl: De vader van Phoebe. Hij is waarschijnlijk van japanse afkomst. * Reba Heyerdahl '': De moeder van Phoebe, ze komt waarschijnlijk uit Kentucky, want daar is Phoebe geboren. * ''Stinky's vader: Over hem is weinig bekend, maar komt voor in enkele afleveringen. * Stinky's grootouders: over hen is niets bekend, ze komen enkel voor in een droom van stinky. * Eugenes vader: Hij heet Nate of Ray (de andere is de vader van Sid), Horowitz. Hij doet niet veel anders dan te zeggen: 'Ben je OK? Hij is OK!' Als Eugene weer iets heeft. * Sid's vader: Hij heet Nate of Ray (de andere is de vader van Eugene, hij zegt altijd als ze iets over hem zeggen: 'ik laat het u weten.' Film In 2002 werd ook een film uitgebracht van Hey Arnold! "Hey Arnold! the movie" In deze film moeten Arnold en zijn vriend Gerald tot actie over gaan als een projectontwikkelaar hun buurt wil veranderen in een mega-winkelcentrum. Met de hulp van een superheld zoeken ze naar de benodigde documenten om de buurt te redden. Afleveringen Afleveringenlijst van Hey Arnold! | Externe link *Officiële site (Engels) *Fansite (Engels) Categorie:Animatieserie Categorie:Programma van Nickelodeon de:Hey Arnold! en:Hey Arnold!